


time out of mind

by MontglaneChess



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time out of mind

time out of mind/ the stones are cool and heavy/ with the weight of a nation/ its halls hallowed and thick/ history so dense/ I cannot see for wigs and papers/ I think of other sacred places/ time/ crumbled to the sea/ but like one man/ a single voice/ has turned to thousands/ it is war!/ as the windows burst/ unable to contain all our hopes/ and good intentions/ unforgotten/ we shall build a new and glorious empire.


End file.
